Para SempreRobsten
by Cacapivara
Summary: Enredo: Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart velhinhos.    "Ele trilhou beijos em meu rosto antes de tocar meus lábios levemente, e eu sabia que aquele era o meu lugar.  Para sempre."


Para Sempre

Enredo: Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart velhinhos.

"Ele trilhou beijos em meu rosto antes de tocar meus lábios levemente, e eu sabia que aquele era o meu lugar.

Para sempre."

Capitulo Único

Eu estava na sombra, mas ainda assim podia sentir os raios do sol sendo consumidos pela minha pele. Eu fechei os olhos,não apenas para desfrutar da sensação do sol em minha pele,a areia em meus pés e as ondas do mar quebrando sem cessar,mas também porque eu me sentia cansada.Não como se eu precisasse dormir ou pensar em nada,mas sim como se o cansaço fizesse parte de mim e meu corpo fosse pesado demais para eu carregar.

Eu passei a mão no rosto e abri meus olhos me deparando com minhas mãos. Eu sempre tive a pele branca,pálida e sem vida,mas agora minha pele era enrugada e translúcida;deixando a mostra as veias por onde corriam a minha vida.E bom, todo meu corpo pareia assim.

Eu passei as mãos nos cabelos- ainda com essa eterna mania- e alguns fios brancos ficaram entre meus dedos esqueléticos.

Eu estava velha.

Eu era velha.

Eu esperei o baque daquela noticia, mas ela simplesmente não veio porque aquilo era uma realidade para mim há muito tempo.

Eu suspirei e depois respirei fundo e cada era feito lentamente pelo meu corpo. Minha mente não era lenta como meu corpo, e eu pensava em tudo rapidamente me lembrando de quem eu sou.

Eu sou Kristen James Stewart-Pattinson, tenho oitenta e oito anos e ainda usava meu nome de solteira como nome artístico. Conheci o homem da minha vida próximo de meus dezoito anos, namoramos, entre brigas e obstáculos; até o nosso noivado quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos depois, em uma cerimônia simples e reservada, por exigência de nossas famí anos após o nosso casamento, eu tive nossa primeira filha,Lia a perfeita copia feminina de nós duas.

Lia tinha a pele branca, os cabelos castanhos quase louros e olhos verdes como os meus, e Rob agradecia por isso todos os dias. Lia era rebelde como eu era-e ainda sou-sendo que, existia uma parte dela um tanto intelectual fazendo com que ela pensasse antes de era a nossa princesa, desde que nasceu até quando nós morrêssemos.

Três anos depois nasceu Thomas, o nosso ultimo filho biológico, Thomas era parecido com Rob em todos os aspectos. Musico e compositor desde que aprendeu a escrever e a tocar violã alma era artística e tudo nele funcionava de acordo com esse pensativo e gostava de imaginar e sonhar com coisas impossíveis.

Aos trinta e sete anos, eu adotei Luccas, não que eu não pudesse ter mais filhos ou não quisesse, fora apenas uma idéia que tive na época. Quando Thomas tinha quase dois anos, Rob cismou que queria ter outro filho, mas na época eu não queria ficar grávida duas vezes que eu fiquei grávida foi bastante tranqüilo, apesar dos enjôos, mas eu apenas queria ter outra criança que não fosse biologicamente minha mas ainda sim eu amaria.

Luccas era tão lindo quanto os outros dois, ele tinha a pele morena como se ele tivesse tomado sol, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos tão azuis que eu jamais imaginei que pudesse existir.

Eles eram os três amores da minha, a personificação do meu amor por Rob e de seu amor por mim.

Com o tempo, ele foram crescendo, embora eu ainda os visse como aqueles bebes que eu conheci; e se tornando homens e uma mulher de personalidade. Se casaram e aos meus sessenta e dois anos eu tive o meu primeiro neto,Matheus, filho de Thomas, uma criança doce, alegre e inquieta.

Dois anos depois, eu teria minha única neta, Lara, filha de Lia e ela seria a segunda princesinha da filha para sempre. E um ano depois eu teria meu neto Taylor, filho mais novo de finalmente cinco anos depois ter meu ultimo neto,Richard que era filho de Luccas.

Embora esses anos que vivi cm Rob tenham sido os anos mais felizes de toda a minha vida, existiram momentos em que eu e ele sofremos e graças a Deus tínhamos um ao outro para nós dar apoio.

Jella, meu gato, morreu logo após eu ficar noiva e Rob esteve ao meu lado quando eu chorei por horas por isso. Jella era como um filho para mim e eu o amava de todo coração.A morte de nossos pais, que não foi um acontecimento fácil para nenhum de nós dois,por sermos ligados com a nossa família.

As crises em nosso casamento éramos atores e por mais que o "turbilhão Crepúsculo" tivesse passado, ainda não conseguíamos nos acostumar coma mídia.

Mas independente de tudo que aconteceu em nossas vidas, as brigas e discuções, existia algo maior que tudo o nosso amor. Eu gostava de pensar que ele apenas se transformou embora ainda existisse.

Quando éramos jovens e dentro de nós existia aquele sede por viver, o nosso amor era incontrolável, algo mais forte que nós, algo que era como fogo em nossos corpos o que rendeu longas e proveitosas noites de amor e prazer.

Depois com o nascimento de nossos filhos, ele se tornou mais brando, como se parte daquilo tivesse sido dado aos nossos filhos.

E depois à medida que envelhecemos, ele se tornou carinhoso e doce, porque já havíamos vivido o bastante para não existir em nos aquela loucura.

Nós amávamos, com mais ímpeto e grandeza de que quando nos conhecemos, e ainda nos beijávamos e trocávamos caricias, embora não com a mesma proporção do passado. Depois de um tempo,e só a vida lhe mostra isso, sorrisos e olhares valem muito mais que noites de amor sem medidas.

Eu apenas ria ao lembrar-se de tudo o que vivemos durante todo esse tempo, porque Deus havia sido bondoso demais conosco.

-Droga de fila. - uma pessoa que entre um milha de pessoas eu reconheceria, resmungou ao meu lado.E aquele sotaque britânico continuava em sua voz e eu acreditava que aquilo era algo que estava impregnado no seu DNA.

-Você esperou nove meses para nascer, vinte anos para me conhecer, o que custa esperar vinte minutos na fila?-eu perguntei o olhando, encarando seus olhos que estavam inacreditavelmente azuis esta manha e apenas ri, Rob poderia viver três vidas inteiras e continuaria impaciente.

-Eu sou um senhor idoso. -ele se defendeu, seu humor era tão imortal quanto seu sorriso.-Ele deviam me dar o lugar na fila.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, eu uma das cadeiras de praia que havíamos posto quando chegamos à praia. Ele havia saído a algum tempo para comprar água para nos dois, eu tinha remédio para tomar.

Embora fossemos saudáveis e fortes como touros, apesar de termos fumado e bebido pro bastante tempo em nossa vida, algumas coisas não se pode fugir e uma delas é tomar remédios para poder viver.

Eu peguei o remédio e bebi com um pouco de água. Odiando o fato de ter que fazer isso varias vezes ao dia.

-Você odeia isso. -ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Você sabe que sim. - eu apenas sorri, novamente.

Rob era lindo e encantador apesar de tudo. Seus cabelos ainda eram sua marca, apesar de brancos eles eram sedosos e macios;seus olhos azuis-esverdeados mentiam um brilho de experiência inapagável, e o seu sorriso, sua voz, seu sotaque, seu humor, sua personalidade eram os mesmo de quando jovem.

Eu fechei os olhos e ergui a cabeça para o sol sentindo o sol fraco da manha em minha pele. Isso era revigorante.

-Você é e será eternamente linda. -Rob disse algum tempo depois, eu olhei e ri.

-Não serei tão linda quando tiver em uma caixão. -disse, sem olhá-lo pegando na bolsa um óculos escuro.

-Doce como mel. -ele ironizou e eu gargalhei.

Rob conhecia a minha teoria a tempo demais para continuar cismando com ela.

Eu não acreditava que algo era eterno e sim que algo durava para sempre.

Era difícil para eu imaginar algo que tinha começo mais não tinha fim, porque tudo que eu conheci tinha um fim. E o nosso amor teria um fim quando nós dois morrê dizia que parte do nosso amor continuaria em nossos filhos,eu nossos filhos eram frutos do nosso amo, mas eles não nutriam dentro de si o amor que realmente sentíamos.

Eu gostava de pensar que as coisas duravam para sempre. Como nosso amor, eu o amava tanto tempo, apesar dos dezessete anos da minha vida que eu fiquei sem saber quem era Robert Pattinson, eu o amava a tanto tempo que eu já não podia imaginar minha vida diferente.

Rob era tudo o que sempre sonhei como homem, marido, pai, amigo, irmão e tudo que eu necessitava,

-Rob?-eu o chamei baixinho e ele me olhou.

-Me responde uma coisa?-perguntei, me perdendo na imensidão de seus olhos que eu não sabia que era azul ou verde.

-O que você quiser.

-O que mais mudou durante todos esses anos?

Às vezes era interessante saber o que passava em sua mente. Rob era mais sentimental e emotivo do que racional.

-Nós dois. -ele disse com a voz serena.-Com os anos nos aprendemos certas coisas, vencemos desafios e barreiras e vivemos todas as situações e isso nos mudou completamente, mudando tudo que dizia a respeito d nós dois.

-O que se manteve intacto durante todos esses anos?

-Nós dois. -sua voz permanecia com uma calma inabalável.-Por mais que a vida tem dado obstáculos e barreiras, nosso amor foi mais forte e se fortalecia ainda mais a cada vitoria se manteve intacto,o meu amor por você.

E eu sentia como se fosse chorar, porque cada palavra que Rob disse era a mais pura verdade. Eu olhei para o seu rosto e depois para o mar daquela praia na Califórnia.Íamos a praia toda a semana, depois que nossos filhos cresceram e construíram suas ávamos de pegar o carro e dirigir pela estrada, em direção a diversos interessante ver as paisagens e a liberdade que existia em nós apesar de sermos velhos.

Ele olhou para mim, e eu olhei para ele e nós perdemos em nós mesmos.

-Eu amo você. -ele me disse, seus poderosos olhos claros brilhando, aquele brilho de quem havia vivido tempo demais para saber sobre muita coisa mas não tudo.

-Eu amo você. -eu lhe disse sorrindo e tudo agora parecia mais fácil do que a anos atrás.

-Para sempre?-ele questionou.

-Para sempre. -eu concordei.

-Eternamente?-ele me desafiou como ele sempre fez durante todos os anos que ficamos juntos.

-Até a morte. -eu disse, lembrando da minha teoria para isso.-Você sabe o que eu penso.

-Você será eternamente teimosa.

-Não. -eu lhe disse, sorrindo, e balançando de leve a cabeça discordando da sua idéia.-Eu serei teimosa ate que eu morra.

Ele riu aquele sorriso que me encantava até hoje, mesmo com todos os anos. Ele tocou a minha pele, sua mão mais quente que a minha, criando um caminho da minha têmpora até o meu queixo.

Ele trilhou beijos em meu rosto antes de tocar meus lábios levemente, e eu sabia que aquele era o meu lugar.

Para sempre.


End file.
